Sentiment
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Canute. Thor regresa a Asgard con Loki como su prisionero y se convierte en quien cose los labios de su no-hermano.


_Bueno, hace rato que quería escribir o traducir algo de estos chicos y aquí está esta traducción. Me tomaré el atrevimiento de dedicársela a Doctor O. Ojalá te guste, la autora es genial._

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:**Thor regresa a Asgard con Loki como su prisionero y se convierte en quien cose los labios de su no-hermano.

**Disclaimer:**The Avengers es propiedad de Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y no sé quien más... La historia pertenece a Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sentiment**

Supone que es mejor de esta manera.

El frío bozal alrededor de su boca es casi un consuelo. En los cientos y miles de años que ha vivido, mentir –engañar, manipular– se ha convertido en un instinto, una forma de asegurarse de escapar indemne de cada situación, tanto física como emocionalmente. Nadie nunca nota la paranoia detrás de sus acciones, sus trucos –como siempre tenía que estar tres pasos adelante y luego otro, porque él no es Thor. No es el niño dorado de la familia, no agradaba más de lo que disgustaba. Nunca lo fue y no lo es, y por eso es que Loki decide engañar. Sabe que hay más de un puñado de gente allí afuera, a quienes les encantaría derribarlo.

Él siempre –_siempre_– tuvo que hablar por sí mismo.

Así que cuando su no-hermano le pregunta—: ¿Por qué? —, Loki se alegra de tener el bozal que le impide hablar. La decisión es definitiva y hay una especie de finalidad en su mente que le dice que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por una vez en su vida, no tiene que (no quiere) decir ni una palabra.

Thor le mira, los ojos azul cerúleo interrogantes, preguntando, súplicando, y es duro _no_mirar hacia atrás. Están solos en la corte, los ancianos ya se han ido momentos antes. El tonante alza una mano en su dirección y Loki, asumiendo que va a quitarle el bozal, voltea su cabeza a un lado.

_Déjame permanecer en silencio._

El embustero está cansado de mentir.

* * *

Recuerda una vez cuando estaban juntos, sentados en la récamara de Thor con los brazos llenos de golosinas y postres que tenían prohíbido comer tan tarde en la noche. Thor, entonces joven y con los ojos brillantes, comentó con la boca llena de masa dulce—: Esto vale la pena, ¿no?

Y Loki, rodando los ojos, respondió con recato, —Padre nos descubrirá.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Sí, no sería la primera vez que te salvo de las reprimendas de Padre.

— ¿No te halaga mi fe en ti?

—Hablas como si fuera algo que debería valorar —dijo Loki secamente y Thor simplemente rió y le dio un codazo en el costado.

(Años más tarde, la fe del tonante sería la última cadena que le mantendría anclado a la cordura).

* * *

—Supongo que aquí es donde me quedaré —dice Loki lentamente, ojos esmeralda escanean de manera crítica la récamara de su no-hermano—. Que asquerosamente nostálgico. —Mentira tras mentira salen de su boca. Desearía que Thor no le hubiera quitado el bozal—. Porque, puedo recordar los tiempos en cuando venía aquí por la noche, plagado de pesadillas y me metía en tu cama...

—Loki. —Thor suena cansado ahora, pero su tono es firme—. Por favor, hermano.

—_No somos hermanos_—sisea Loki y la amarga verdad resuena en sus palabras –no porque nunca fue un verdadero hijo de Odin, sino porque los hermanos no se hieren el uno al otro, no se guardan resentimientos, no se mienten. La culpa está en el pesado aire, pero por ahora Loki no está seguro de a quién señala.

Thor agarra su mano y Loki intenta apartarse con un movimiento brusco, pero el agarre es casi tan firme como el de las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas—. Loki —empieza el mayor y Loki, cansado de escuchar, cierra el espacio entre ellos y presiona sus (fríos) labios contra los de Thor. Y cuando el otro es quien se aparta esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa, Loki echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

Pronuncia palabras agudas, estridentes y desesperadas, que destilan todo el veneno que puede reunir—: ¿Sin palabras ahora, _hermano_?

Y cree que Thor está a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de eso sólo aprieta su mano, exhala, inhala –una vez, dos veces–, luego se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Un libro se estrella contra la puerta detrás de él.

_Lo prometiste._

* * *

_–Renuncia al Teserato y vuelve a casa._

¿Casa?

No tengo una, Thor.

(Ya no).

* * *

La mano del tonante no tiembla. Sus dedos no vacilan. Su expresión no cambia cuando coloca la aguja próxima a los suaves labios.

— ¿Estás tan ansioso por hacerme callar mis mentiras...—comienza Loki, y nunca termina.

Es algunos concienzudos minutos después, cuando el hilo que se entrecruza obscenamente por su boca es finalmente atado y acabado, que mira hacia arriba, a los ojos azul cerúleo de su hermano y continúa en silencio, –_...que no te importaría esperar por mis verdades?_

* * *

—No —cree escuchar que su no-hermano susurra.

Pero, de nuevo, le ha sobreestimado antes.

* * *

Vaga por los jardines del palacio mudo e impotente.

En su camino hacia los jardines, pasa a Thor. El dios no se molesta en darle ni una mirada fugaz y le pasa por el lado junto con un roce de hombros. Ello trae dolor al pecho de Loki, un sentimiento tan desconocido, que pone una mano sobre su latente corazón por un momento.

Por un segundo, siente remordimiento.

Loki da la vuelta y sigue su camino. Hace una mueca de dolor por el brillo de la luz del exterior y tiene que dejar la mirada fija en el suelo, como si quisiera ocultar sus labios llenos costras de sangre del mismo cielo.

* * *

— ¿No puedo ir contigo? —suplicó Loki, dándole a su hermano mayor una mirada esperanzada—. He estado practicando en las últimas semanas.

Thor apretó una mano sobre su hombro huesudo. —La magia no es suficiente para protegerte en batalla, Loki —dijo pacientemente, aunque sus ojos transmitían otra emoción oculta – ¿petulancia?

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz de manejarme a mí mismo? —acusó el chico pelinegro, con los ojos brillantes—. Y además, prometiste que siempre me vas a proteger.

—Supongo —cedió Thor, pero, sin embargo, caminó hacia adelante para unirse a los otros, que ya estaban listos para el combate.

Apoyado en una columna, Loki vio como su hermano montó en su caballo y partió.

* * *

Se pregunta si Thor recuerda de la misma manera en la que él lo hace.

Lo detiene una vez, cuando Thor se dirige a su récamara –Loki agarra su brazo y se mueve para hablar. Olvidando sus labios sellados, no se da cuenta de que no puede hablar hasta que el dolor estalla en la mandíbula y siente la sangre caliente gotear por su barbilla.

No es el dolor lo que lo lleva a hacerlo, sino la repentina preocupación en los ojos de Thor, la forma en que ve un breve atisbo del joven, descarado, arrogante (_leal, cariñoso, protector_), Thor con el que creció.

Y por primera vez, desde que el resentimiento y el odio empezaron a pudrir sus pensamientos, Loki siente real remordimiento. Piensa en lo que podría haber sido. Piensa: ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Las lágrimas vienen sin aviso y se encuentra con sus hombros temblando mientras trata de controlarse a sí mismo, tratando de no molestar los puntos de costura. Luego, lentamente, siente que los brazos de Thor le rodean, presionando su temblorosa forma en un pecho ancho y empapando el algodón con sangre.

Thor le sostiene y Loki llora.

* * *

Thor desaparece.

* * *

Los días pasan. O tal vez han sido semanas –Loki ya no está seguro. Se sienta delante de la puerta de la récamara de su no-hermano y se niega a moverse a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y la zalamería de los guardias.

No come, no bebe, sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho y sus brazos cerrados con seguridad alrededor de sus tobillos en una posición que transmite vulnerabilidad. Finalmente lo dejan ser. Él piensa (desea) que podría morir.

Sucede al octavo día.

Los pasillos están oscuros cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro, y luego otra debajo de la barbilla. Débil y cansado, Loki no lucha, ni tampoco abre los ojos. Se niega a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que la punta de una cuchilla fría se presiona contra el lado de sus labios.

Y cuando abre los ojos, puede ver, a través de la oscuridad, los contornos borrosos de oro y azul.

Cuando el hilo ha sido cortado –liberándolo de su incapacidad para hablar, pero aún así reabriendo las heridas– dice con voz ronca—: ¿Thor?

Oye las tijeras caer al suelo, y luego hay una mano en su mejilla, un pulgar presionando suavemente, con ternura, _con amor_contra la comisura de sus labios manchados de sangre. Thor susurra, como si fuera un gran secreto para todo el mundo, excepto para ellos— Te lo prometí.

Loki no protesta cuando el tonante desliza los brazos tras su espalda y bajo sus rodillas, levantándole con cuidado del suelo frío—. ¿Por qué? —pregunta en tono áspero a pesar del dolor.

Pero su mente se ha agotado, demasiado harta de días sin dormir, y se aleja de ella sin escuchar una respuesta. Antes de desmayarse por completo, siente ser colocado sobre una cama y dedos, aunque con un aire de sigilo, acariciando su cabello –y luego un beso en la frente.

La incertidumbre en la acción no logra pasar completamente de él, y Loki sabe que hay varias cosas de las que hablar por la mañana.

Pero ahora el sueño le llama y accede con mucho gusto, sucumbiendo al aletargamiento, ya a la deriva del sueño, con brazos envolviéndolo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Gracias por leer_


End file.
